Unblanaced
by TheDarkQueen07
Summary: Dense Meister Kandy and her inteligent Deamon Weapon Blade just switched classes and already Kandy has found a new target to mess with. Will sheend up pushing him over the edge to the point he kills her or does he end up loving her? Kid and OC story


Death Weapon Meister Academy… This hell hole. I was reassigned classes when my teacher told Lord Death that she gave all hope she had on me up. I sighed and walked with my weapon, Blade, to our newly assigned class. I was slightly excited because my old friend Maka was in my class now. I skipped down the hall to the door and waited for Blade to catch up.

"Must you act so giddy?" he asked, his voice deep and husky like usual.

"Well, sorry if I'm excited to be in Maka's class!" I shouted at him as we walked in. The teacher, Franken Stein, looked over with a slight smile.

"We've been expecting you. Class we have a new student today. Her name is Kandy Korn. I might say she looks lovely in her outfit," he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Where do I sit Stein?" I asked.

"Next to Soul and Maka," he told me.

"Lovely? Her symmetry is completely off! Her pony tail is on the left side of her head and her bangs are swept to the right! Her right stocking is ripped off and so is her left sleeve! Not to mention her eyes are two different colors swirls of red and purple on white!" a boy shouted. I glared at him and recognized him as Death the Kid. I sat down next to Maka and smiled.

"Morning Maka!" I said.

"Kandy! I can't believe you got your classes switched," she told me.

"Eh, my old teacher gave up on me," I shrugged.

"She mouthed her off and it pissed her off," Blade said.

"Who's he?" Maka asked.

"Blade, meet Maka. Maka, meet Blade," I smiled. Maka went to shake his hand and he just looked forward with a grunt.

"He's not friendly. At all. He's a bore," I sighed.

"This is Soul," Maka said. Soul leaned over and smiled.

"Hi there. How are you?" he asked. I smiled back.

"Pretty bored, anyone have something I can throw at the teacher?" I laughed. I looked past him to the next two partners.

"You're Black Star!" I shouted, leaning up. He looked over.

"You've heard of me?" he shouted.

"Yeah! You're about as bad an assassin at times as I'm a good ninja," I laughed. He blushed.

"I'm sorry, she's a bit out of control," Blade apologized, his eyes locked on Black Star's partner. She smiled and nodded, and he looked back at Stein. I looked down to Kid, who was glaring at me. I glared back.

"What?" I asked.

"You're an abomination," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Says the kid with stripes on one side of his head and not the other," I said. He sighed and started mumbling stuff.

"Not again! Kid, get over it!" a girl shouted. I looked closely to notice that they were the famous twin pistols. I smiled. This class may be some fun after all.

"So how many souls have you and Blade caught?" Soul asked.

"Twenty-five," I said. He raised a brow.

"A bit behind?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, you've only got seventeen," I smiled. He sighed. I giggled.

"Sorry to upset you Soul," I said.

"You haven't changed a bit Kandy," Maka said. I shook my head.

"Nope. Like I said, just keep a smile and everything will be better!" I said. She nodded and we went back to paying attention.

Once our classes were over, I climbed onto Blade's back to be carried out to get a mission to do. I was looking and didn't see anything I liked. Too easy, every one of them.

"Will you just pick one so you and you're giant freak can get out of here already?" Kid asked, standing next to us.

"How about I knock you out first?" I threatened. He glared.

"I don't think you should be speaking to me that way, abomination."

I threw my arm out at him and he stepped back, realizing I had cut his cheek with a knife he didn't even see come at him.

"How did you move so fast?" he muttered. I jumped off of Blade's back and smiled, taking his face in my hand as I licked the blood off his cheek.

"Like Star is an assassin, I'm a ninja," I told him as his cut healed.

"I see why Ms. Misery wanted you out," he said, pushing me back.

"Look at that, she could have left you unsymmetrical; but she healed you!" Patty said. I giggled and leaned against Blade's back.

"Oh I wouldn't want the child of Lord Death to go cry to his daddy now would I?" I mocked.

"I wouldn't do that! Why don't you keep your damn abomination mouth shut?" He shouted.

"Someone has a temper when it comes to things being off balance," I teased.


End file.
